Loving You For The Last Time
by Kagome-ShugarLollipop
Summary: I'm so glad that you can make it up to 24hours without me, can you make it forever?" Inuyasha's tears are pouring down from his cheeks as he closed his eyes and saw kagome's vision smiling at him....


**I don't own inuyasha……….. Just wanna borrow him as well as kagome……..**

**Note: they belong to the genius RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**This is also dedicated to inuyasha and kagome, wanna say thank you to them for taking my world to the wild side........**

**Loving You For The Last Time**

It was autumn……. Such a perfect day to roam outside, you can feel the spirit of Christmas coming! Unfortunately, as for a 16yr. old girl who is lying on its bed at the hospital for her the day is not so perfect…..

Kagome is staring at the window of his room at the hospital, thinking of how beautiful the world outside be, but whatever she'll do the doctor wont let her go outside… without noticing, her mother Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and walk towards her..

"Hey sweetie! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom" she said in a low voice

"Is there something wrong?"

"Mom, when will I be getting out of here?"

"Soon my dear, you just need to rest"

The two were busy talking to each other as if they didn't notice the doctor was already inside the room listening to their conversation…

"Don't mind if I interrupt?" said Dr. Shaedo

"Oh! Doctor! We didn't noticed you!" said Mrs. Higurashi

"Its ok ma'am, I just wanna talk to kagome"

"Ok"

"Well I got the results of your heart examination kagome and……."

"I already knew it doctor I know I'm not going to live for a little bit longer" kagome cut him off with her sentence...

"But! Kagome!" the doctor said in a loud voice

"Thank you for extending my life doctor! Its just that no matter how hard we try to cover things up, it wont work out if that really is our fate, we'll just learn to accept it" she said it with a smile

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't stop the tears that are falling on her cheeks.. She just cant accept the fact that her daughter will be leaving her soon..

"Uhmmmmm………. Kagome as what the results say that you wont be able to make it until Christmas" the doctor said in a low cold voice

With that remark kagome didn't say a word, or maybe she's just sad…. Of course we will be sad if we know that we are dying!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Its been a day since kagome was at the hospital, finally she is now out of her room and now she's hanging with someone so special to her-her boy friend inuyasha… They are under the shade of the Goshinboku tree (there favorite place) at kagome's place near there shrine............................

Kagome is sitting on inuyasha's lap with her head leaning at inuyasha's shoulders while inuyasha is leaning his back at the tree's trunk.......

"So uhm…. Kagome"

"I heard that you are having a fever"

"It was nothing really!"

"Are you sure"

"Yah"

"So uhm, when will you join me at school again?"

"I dont know, i think mom wont let me yet..... She wants me to have enough rest."

Said kagome in a low voice

"Oh dont be sad! You can catch up the lessons, I know it's not that hard for you"

he tightened his grip on her waist and cuddled her

"Thank you for cheering me up, its just that... im kinda missin' our friends,, you most of all"

"Its all right ill be visiting you everytime i have a break"

"Thank you inuyasha,, and ....... I just wanna let you know that I'm yours forever and I'll always be with you"

Letting go of that words is just so hard for kagome, knowing that she will leave her inuyasha soon....... but she cant help it, she want to express her love for him before she die

"I love you inuyasha"

He could only stare at her in complete awe for the longest moment before crushing her close, cuddling her to his heart in comfort and adoration.

"I know that kagome! And im so glad that your mine, i'll always love you kagome.."

He nuzzled her hair in amusement before they both settled into a comfortable silence

Then, "have anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" he asked curiously. She was blushing cherry red until she became more confident.

"Yea, just now." she said softly

She looked at the ground with a shy smile. With words alone,she could often turn her insides to cotton.......

inuyasha noticed that its getting dark .... its time for him to leave

"Gods! It's getting late kagome im sorry but i really have to go! my brother might be looking for me, I'm so sorry kagome"

"its ok inuyasha i understand" kagome is a little bit sad that time runs so fast, well she want to spend more time with her inuyasha..

They both stood up and inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome's waist, and as a respond kagome also wrapped her arms and her face buried on his chest...

"Get well soon ok, baby?" inuyasha said while gently nuzzling his face in her hair, his breath warm against her skin.

kagome just nod at her response

Before she could say anything, inuyasha gently touched her cheek with his hand and gently lowered his face to hers and kiss her.....

kagome couldn't think of anything that could be better than this...... she's closed her eyes and gave in at the kiss that was given to her by inuyasha.... by that time all that she want is to stop the time from running at want this moment to last forever...

But kagome was the first to pull out the kiss

"You must go now inuyasha your brother might be waiting for you"

"Yah, your right! I have to go now kagome bye, Love you!"

"Love you too inuyasha"

*after that inuyasha left*

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a rainy morning,, kagome was left by her mother at there house.... she was really bored, well atleast her little brother souta is there to bug her...

"Hey sis! I think boyou is hungry!" complained souta

"Well, you could give him anything"

"Yah but, he doesn't want fish"

"Oh for god sake! Why would a cat doesn't want fish?"

"I don't know! Ha-ha! I think he wants to eat cake"

"Oh that's just stupid, can you just go to your room and do whatever you want!"

"I'm sorry sis! i just want to have some fun, that's all"

"Its ok just stop bugging me"

"Ok"

Before kagome could say anything she felt something that clenched her chest she knelt down by the awful pain she felt

"Sis! What's wrong?" souta ran near to her sister

"My-My chest,,,, it hurts"

Here it is again the pain from her heart is attacking her again.....well, she is having a heart disease

Quickly ran as fast as he could to there phone to call her mother....... but there was no response... souta couldn't think of anyone to call,, then he tried to contact inuyasha.........

Without a minute inuyasha answered

"Hello"

"Brother inuyasha! Quick, I need your help! Its kagome she......."

"What!!!!!!! What happen to her?"

"I dont know! But she's in pain! i need your help,, mom's not here"

"Dont worry i'll be there"

Souta left the phone and ran to support her sister

"Hang on there sis! inuyasha is coming to help"

"W-what? y-you shouldn't have called him" she said in a low voice

still in pain but she tried to talk... before she could say another word she carry away the pain and she collapsed to the floor

"Sis!!!!!!!"

Souta was shock! he didnt know what to do,, at last the door opened and inuyasha came in.... he found kagome lying on the floor

"Kagome!!!!"

He rushed to her side and place her on his lap... inuyasha was so shock, he cant believe on what he saw..... Inuyasha held kagome close and embraced her....Its killing him inside seeing kagome hurt so bad, kagome is still unconscious…….

"Oh kagome, what happened to you! Why is this happening! Why do you need to suffer like this!

Inuyasha is rubbing his cheek to hers showing how much he care.... before he could think of anything he decided to rush her to the hospital.... because it was raining he quickly called out souta to get a taxi....

Inuyasha quickly removed his jacket to wrap around kagome.... then he carried her, he rushed inside the taxi and placed her on his lap..

Inuyasha look down at the girl on his arms with a sad cold look..... Sometimes he wished that kagome's illness will transfer to her and let kagome free from it...............

"I-Inuyasha? is that you?" said kagome in a low voice

"It's me my angel" inuyasha sighed of relief knowing that she's still ok

"I'm feeling so cold"

"Dont worry my love your gonna be alright, i'm here, just hold on" inuysha tightened his arms around her

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mrs. Higurashi was so shock as what souta told her when she got home........she quickly grabbed her umbrella and rush to the hospital............................... When she reached the hospital she saw kagome lying on the bed and inuyasha is holding her and inuyasha is still wet......

"Hi-Higurashi-san" inuyasha noticed her coming

"Thank you for bringing her here inuyasha" Mrs. higurashi touched inuyasha's shoulder

"Your welcome higurashi-san,, I want her to be feel better....its killing me seeing her like this.. It really hurts me"

"I know you love her, don't worry ,, she'll be fine,,, now you need to go home first and warm yourself then you'll come back here"

"Ok" inuyasha gently lowered her face to kiss her forehead then brush some of her hair to the back of her ears..... After that he left

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"M-Mom?" kagome is now awake

"Oh kagome! How are you?"

"Im fine mom, Where's inuyasha?

"He went home to warm himself,,, he was so wet when i got here"

"Mom, Dont let inuyasha know about my situation"

"But why? He has the right to know"

"I dont want him to get hurt so much, I know him and i know he cant make it without me, if we'll let him know, we're just driving him crazy"

"I see your point; I know how much he loves you"

Mrs. higurashi flipped out the result of kagome's heart examination and read it.... it is said that she will be leaving soon that she will last with just 3 days more....

"Kagome," said while noticing kagome's tears falling down from her cheeks...

"It's alright mom, its just that, its so hard to leave someone that

I love...... "

"Oh kagome, stop crying now, inuyasha might see you" said Mrs. Higurashi while wipping her daughter's tears

"Yah your right"

Without any moment inuyasha entered kagome's room

"Oh inuyasha! Come in" Mrs. Higurashi welcomed him

"Thanks"

"I'll just leave you guys alone" then Mrs. Higurashi left

Inuyasha rushed to her side and sat into her bed facing her...... Inuyasha gently reached Kagome's hand and he slowly lift them up to touch his cheek.... they were both looking into each others eyes......

Then, "Thank you for bringing me here inuyasha"

"You scared me I thought that something happened to you"

"I'm sorry but its ok it's just a fever"

"Are you sure? You look so weak I don't think that's just a simple fever"

"It's just a fever don't worry"

"Good, coz if somethings bad that's gonna happen to you Im gonna die"

Inuyasha embraced her he can't resist to get close to her.... Kagome buried her face to his chest and hug him back

'His so warm, I want to stay like this for along time'Kagome thought

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After that day,, kagome is now back to there house....... She called out inuyasha to visit her. and by that time kagome has something to say to inuyasha....Again, they are at there favorite place, under the shade of the Goshinboko tree... Kagome is seated right next to him.

"Is your fever gone?" questioned inuyasha

"Sometimes, but it's not so bad"

"It's so nice to stay here"

"Yah,,, uhm,inuyasha"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Game? Sure, what kind of game?"

"Here's what we are going to do, we wil not consider the two of us as lovers up to 24 hours, is that ok with you?"

"Ya but why? Dont you love me?"

"No I love you inuyasha, your more than everything to me, I just want to test you, and to test myself as well" kagome is giving inuyasha a hug...

"Is that so? Well its ok for me" inuyasha tightened his arms around her

"I love you inuyasha"

"I love you too kagome"

Kagome loosen her grip on him and kiss him on his lips... A teardrop fell on kagome's cheek

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing inuyasha im just-im just happy"

"Oh really?" inuyasha smirked while wipping the tears of kagome

Kagome chuckled "Yah"

"Thats better! I love to see you smilling.......... Uhm I think you should go inside the house its getting cold,ad dont forget our game"

Kagome just nod and didn't say a word after that she walked away from him and she's getting closer to the door....

'Goodbye inuyasha I love you' kagome thought, tears falling down from her cheek

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the 24hours of there game inuyasha went to higurashi's residence to see kagome..........inuyasha knocked at the door and find ........

"Morning Higurashi-san! Is kagome home?"

didnt say a word. inuyasha noticed some tears falling out from 's cheeks.......

"Come in inuyasha" she said in a low voice

inuyasha went inside and sat on there sofa..... After that mrs. higurashi led a letter to him

Slowly inuyasha opened the letter and read it.........................

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You might be wondering why I'm not around anymore well you see I'm having a heart disease, and I don't want to let you know, because I love you and I don't want you to worry to much and at the same time you will be hurt.... I know that I'll be leaving you soon that's why I prepared everything..I may not be there staying by your side but I'll always stay in your heart... Inuyasha, I want you to promise me that you'll move on, I know that you are strong my love, and I know you can go on without me.... I'm so happy that you can make it up to 24hours without me, can you make it forever? _

_I Love You baby!_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Tears fall down from Inuyasha's cheeks, he slowly closed his eyes and he tried to recall all the good things that happened to him and kagome, he can see kagome smiling at him her vision is what makes inuyasha's tears fall..................

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

WHAT A SAD ENDING T_T


End file.
